lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Madgaskar-The Complete Adventure
The Game Description: Lego Madagaskar-The Complete Adventure is a recreation of the cool and funny movie Madagaskar 1,2 and 3. it whil of course be open world.With direct dialogues from the Cartoon FILM. Madagaskar Chapter 1-Prologue (Marty's Birthday) In this Level you have to find 4 Party ballons,Marty's Cake and build 2 Lamp Posts. Playable-Alex,Marty Unlockable-none Boss(es)-none Minikit-The Zoo Chapter 2-Marty's Escape Playable-Alex,Marty,Melman,Gloria Unlockable-Helicopter Boss(es)-none Minikit-Helicopter Chapter 3-On The New York Streets In this Level you have to find Marty and Defeat Nana at the Train Station. Playable screen 1-Alex,Melman,Gloria Playable Screen 2-Marty Unlockable-Horseback Rider,Nana,Police Cop (Sleeping Gun),Police Cop (Scared),Horse Boss(es)-Nana (4 Hearts) Minikt-City Bilboard Chapter 4-Kenyan Wildlife Preserve Playable-Skipper,Kowalski,Rico,Private Unlockable-Boat Driver,Repairman Boss(es)-Repairman (5 Hearts) Minikit-Kenyan Wildlife Preserve Chapter 5-Santa Barbara In This level you have to Find Marty,Gloria and Melman.Next Build the Statue of Liberty made out of leaves,Then with melman set it on fire and then you have to find where the song is and then defeat 5x Fussas,2x Hungry Fussas and a Fussa Leader. Playable-Alex,Marty,Melman,Gloria Unlockable-Fussa,Hungry Fussa,Leader Fussa,Lemur,Dead Pilot,Kenyan Wildlife Preserve Boss(es)-5x Fussas,2x Hungry Fussas,Fussa Leader (2 Hearts) Minikit-Statue of Liberty (made out of Leaves) Chapter 6-Fussa Attack Playable-Alex,Marty,Melman,Gloria Unlockable-none Boss(es)-10x Fussas,5x Hungry Fussas,2x Fussa Leaders (each 4 Hearts) Minikit-Fussa Statue Madagaskar 2-Escape to Africa Chapter 1-The Lost Alakay Playable-Alakay,Zuba (Younger) Unlockable-Poacher,Makunga (Young),Poacher's Truck Boss(es)-Chase the Poacher's Truck. Minikit-Poacher's Truck Chapter 2-Crashing Into Afrika First you have to Escape the Crashing Plane.Then Explore Afrika.After thath find Alex's Parents Playable-Alex,Marty,Melman,Gloria Unlockable-Florrie,Moto Moto,Hyppo,Lion Boss(es)-none Minikit-The Plane (Crashed) Chapter 3-Repairing The Plane Task-Repair the Plane Playable-Skiper,Kowalski,Rico,Private Unlockable-Worker Monkey,Tourist,Mason,Phil Boss(es)-none Minikit-The Plane (Fixed) Chapter 4-Alex's Fight Playable-Alex Unlockable-Teetsi,Makunga Boss(es)-Teetsi (5 Strong Hearts) To Beat the Boss you have to throw 5 Heavy things into Teetsi Minikit-Makunga Statue Chapter 5-Saving Alex Task-Save Alex! Playable-Alex,Marty,Zuba (Older) Unlockable-Tourist (Torch),Nana (Afrika) Boss(es)-Nana (Afrika)(6 Hearts) Minikit-The Wood Dam Chapter 6-Mount Kilimanjaro Playable-Melman (Witchdoctor),Gloria Unlockable-Fake Melman Boss(es)-none Minikit-Mount Kilimanjaro Madagaskar 3-Europe's Most Wanted Chapter 1-Monte Carlo Playable Window 1-Alex,Marty,Melman,Gloria Playable-Window 2-Skipper,Private,Kowalski,Rico Unlockable-Captain Chantel DuBois,Animal Control Officer Boss-Captain Chantel DuBois (5 hearts) Minikit-Monte Carlo Hotel Chapter 2-Monte Carlo Chase Task-Escape From Captain Chantel DuBois Playable-Alex,Marty,Melman,Gloria,King Julien,Maurice,Mort Unlockable-Police Car,Captain Chantel DuBois's Motorcycle Boss(es)-Escape from Captain Chantel DuBois Minikit-Captain Chantel DuBois's Motorcycle Chapter 3-The Circus Train Playable-Alex,Marty (Afro),Melman (Circus),Gloria (Circus) Unlockable-Stefano,Gia Boss-Captain Chantel DuBois's Motorbike (3 metal hearts) Minikit-The Circus Train Chapter 4-The Colosseum Playable-Alex,Marty (Afro),Melman (Circus),Gloria (Circus) Unlockable-Public (Male),Public (Female) Boss(es)-None Minikit-The Colosseum Chapter 5-London Circus Playable-Alex,Marty (Afro),Melman (Circus),Gloria (Circus) Unlockable-none Boss(es)-None Minikit-London Circus Chapter 6-The Final Show Playable-Alex,Marty,Vitaly Unlockable-None boss-Captain Chantel DuBois (8 Hearts) Minikit-The Fire Ring Extras: Gold Bricks-150 Red Bricks-20 Characters-55 Minikits-180 Characters: Vehicles: 1.Helicopter-25.000 studs 2.Horse-25.000 studs 3.Kenyan Wildlife Preserve-125.000 studs 4.Poacher's Truck-25.000 studs 5.Police Car-25.000 studs 6.Captain Chantel DuBois's Motorbike-125.000 studs These Vehicles can only be Used in the Level Monte Carlo Chase! Bonus Level: The Central Park Zoo-Complete Madagaskar 1 100% Mount Kilimanjaro-Complete Madagaskar 2 100% Monte Carlo-Complete Madagaskar 3 100% Red Bricks: 1-Disquise 2-Poo Studs 3-Atract Studs 4-2x studs 5-4x studs 6-6x studs 7-8x studs 8-10x studs 9-Regenarate Hearts 10-Breath Underwater 11-Mega Roar 12-Minikit Finder 13-Red Brick Finder 14-Invicibility 15-Character Studs 16-Item Finder 17-Super Strenght 18-Double Bazukas-Penguin's Only 19-Double Jump 20-8-Bit Look Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:LEGO Video Games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO video games